Boats for use in navigating whitewater, e.g., whitewater kayaks, canoes and rafts, are typically outfitted with some type of knee brace, to allow the paddler to use his or her leg strength and body weight to help maneuver the boat.
In some cases, for example in open cockpit kayaks, the brace may take the form of a thigh strap, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,982. Thigh straps provide some control of the craft, but control can be limited because force is applied predominately by the user's thigh and shin.
Hard shell boats, e.g., molded plastic and fiberglass whitewater kayaks, often have rigid, molded “hard shell” knee braces, which in some cases are lined with foam for comfort and to provide some conformability to the user's leg shape. Knee braces of this type generally provide good control of the boat, but may lack adjustability and generally cannot be used with inflatable boats. In particular, such braces are not suitable for use with lightweight inflatable boats, such as packrafts designed for backcountry use.